farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Seed
In FarmVille, seeds are used to plant crops. In order to grow anything, seeds must be purchased from the market. A farmer may only plant a seed on a plowed plot - any fallow land he or she wishes to plant must be plowed. There are many different kinds of seeds available. Some seeds are available all of the time, while others are Limited Edition, which will be available only for a specified period of time. Each seed has a cost in coins to plant, and rewards the farmer with experience. Crops also take different amounts of time to grow. All of these figures are shown in the table below. If not harvested in time crops will wither. The amount of time before a crop starts withering is equal to the amount of time it takes to grow, simple. Over the next half of growth time, random plots will wither until they have all withered. Thus, a crop that required 8 hours to grow will start to wither 8 hours after it ripens and will have random plots wither over the next 4 hour period till they are all dead (a total of 20 hours after it is planted). Plots with withered crops can be plowed and re-planted, or the withered crops may be restored using an unwither, available from the marketplace. See the wither article for complete details. Most crops can also be mastered, allowing farmers to earn coins, experience or other rewards for planting large numbers of seeds over time. Generally speaking, Limited Edition crops cannot be mastered, although there have been exceptions in the past, such as Super Pumpkins, Tomatillos, and Triticale. A growing number of crops require that other crops be mastered before they can be planted and harvested, making some crops heirloom crops. For example, Heirloom Carrot requires the Carrots be mastered before a farmer can plant it. Additional enhancements have been made to crops. Using a Bushel from the farmers market allows a farmer to get double mastery while harvesting and with a mastered crop each plot harvested gets 1 additional experience point, or to plant a crop that the farmer is otherwise unable to plant due to level or other crop mastery. Crops can now earn additional cash and experience if they are grown in a Co-Op Farming challenge. From 0.25 to many additional coins per hour can be earned depending on how many crops the farmer planted and how many members join the co-op. In general a 3 farmer co-op can equal the leveling power of a single farmer mastering that crop. Ribbons Ribbons associated with growing crops include: * Cream of the Crop * Foremost Fruit Farmer * Flower Power * Green Thumb * King of Compost * Vegetable Virtuoso Flowers Flowers are a kind of seed available from the market. They can be found in the flowers subsection, under the seed section. For every certain amount of a particular flower picked you will receive a flower bunch, which can be collected and stored in a Garden Shed. Seed/Crops Normalized Value Table For a table to show you how much experience, profit, etc. ... please go to Seed Table Sweet Seeds for Haiti Sweet Seeds were released with the fund raiser Sweet Seeds for Haiti, where money would be donated to charities that work in Haiti. When bought, a farmer would also be able to send the Sweet Seeds Gift Flag as a gift to his neighbors. They also never withered, making it the best to plant if you will not visit for a long time. One crop, Sweet Beets, was masterable for a short time. See Also * Exclusive Seeds * Best land use External links * FarmCalc - Is an iPhone app for Farmville. It works by your side as an assistant that determines which crops will earn you the highest amount of experience or coins in the least amount of time. Available for iPhone and iPod Touch. Made for iOS 4. cs:Semena de:Saatgut fr:Semences pt:Semente Category:Seed